


Lovely, Always

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: A small, cute moment between mates in the morning.
Relationships: Bikhai/OC
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cool Hands Warm Sands





	Lovely, Always

Ko'va murmured, her eyes still closed as she felt the bed shift.

It was too early and cold to move.

“Shh-,” Bikhai murmured as he nuzzled the back of her ear. “Stay in bed. This one will feed the hearth.”

Ko'va rolled to her other side and opened an eye as Bikhai left the bed. An appreciative purr left her throat as she watched honed muscle move under lovely orange fur as Bikhai dressed himself.

“Oh, hush,” Bikhai tried to chatise, the smile in his voice making it pointless. He glanced over his shoulder at Ko'va as he pulled up his pants. “You’ve seen khajiit a thousand times or so.”

“I’ve watched the sun set a thousand or so times too. It doesn’t make it any less beautiful.”

Bikhai chuckled as he turned around and leaned over the bed to pull Ko'va up for a kiss.

“My mate, does it ever get hard to carry that silver-tongue of yours?”

“Not really.” Ko'va playfully pushed at Bikhai’s still bare chest. “Now hurry and check on the fire, so you can come back to bed.”

Bikhai pulled away still smiling.

“Of course, my mate.”


End file.
